This disclosure relates in general to the field of computers, and more particularly to a daughter card service position.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use, such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems typically require maintenance and servicing. For example, a system administrator may desire to replace a motherboard on the information handling system due to a system upgrade or a faulty component. Current designs of information handling systems, however, require the administrator to remove several wires and cables. As such, manufacturers strive to make improvements to information handling systems. One improvement includes a modular design that reduces or eliminates the internal wires or cables within the information handling system such as a modular based computer system.
The modular based computer system uses modular components, such as daughter cards, that couple directly to each other via connectors. Typically, the daughter cards are placed along guide tracks, which allow the connector on the daughter cards to align with another component to connect and disconnect the daughter cards. For example, a modular based computer system may include a motherboard that has several slots. Each slot is able to receive a connector from a daughter card by moving the daughter card along a guide track to connect to the motherboard. By using modular components with connectors, the information handling system may reduce the amount of internal wiring within the system.
In most modular based computer systems, a system administrator removes all the daughter cards connected to the motherboard in order to perform maintenance on the information handling system. Typically, the cards are lifted out of the system and set aside to allow the motherboard to be removed without the danger of the cards moving back into a connected position with the motherboard. If care is not taken with the removed daughter cards, the daughter cards may be subject to damage or loss. For example, a daughter card may accidentally fall from a counter top and become damaged.
In addition to damage to the daughter card from outside of the information handling system, the daughter cards may be subject to further damage due to electrical shock from inadequate electrical grounding. Because each card is built as a modular component, each card may develop static electricity. In some instances, the static electricity may affect the operation of the card due to improper grounding.
Thus, a need has arisen for a daughter card with a service position.
A further need has arisen for a daughter card to include a grounding device while connected to a motherboard.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, the disadvantages and problems associated with a daughter card have been substantially reduced or eliminated. In some embodiments of the present invention an information handling system includes a chassis and a printed circuit board placed in the chassis. The chassis includes a guide slot formed in the chassis. The guide slot includes at least two opposing channels aligned adjacent the printed circuit board and a guide tab formed in one of the opposing channels. A card electrically couples to the printed circuit board when placed in an attached position. The card includes a first edge and a second edge that slides between the opposing channels of the guide slot such that the card aligns to couple to the printed circuit board. The card also includes a first detent formed in either the first edge or the second edge. The first detent releaseably interacts with the guide tab formed in the opposing channels such that the guide tab contacts the first detent when the card is placed in an intermediate position.
In other embodiments, a card for coupling to a printed circuit board includes a first edge and a second edge forming opposite outer boundaries of the card, a connector, and a detent. The first edge and the second edge interact with a guide slot such that the card slides in the guide slot along the first edge and the second edge. The connector may be formed on a third edge of the card to communicatively couple the card to the printed circuit board when the card is placed in an attached position. The detent is formed along either the first edge or the second edge to engage with the guide slot to support the card in an intermediate position.
In further embodiments, a method of removing a printed circuit board from a computer system includes moving a card from an attached position to an intermediate position by sliding the card along a guide slot in the computer system such that a connector on the card uncouples from the printed circuit board. The method automatically causes a guide tab to interact with a detent formed along an edge of the card when the card reaches the intermediate position such that the card is maintained apart from the printed circuit board. The method allows for removal of the printed circuit board from the computer system.
The present disclosure contains a number of important technical advantages. One technical advantage is providing a system or method that maintains a daughter card in an intermediate position or a service position. When the card is moved from an attached position to an intermediate position, a detent on the card interacts with a guide tab on the guide slots to maintain the card at the intermediate position. In some embodiments, the guide tab is designed to extend into the detent to prevent the card from sliding along the guide slots. The intermediate position allows for the printed circuit board such as a motherboard to be removed from the computer system.
Another technical advantage is providing an electrical ground for the card while attached to the printed circuit board. Providing a grounding pad on the card allows for the guide tab to contact the grounding pad when the card is placed in the attached position. In some embodiments, the guide tab may be electrically coupled to the chassis of the computer system. Thus, when the card is placed in the attached position, the guide tab may contact the grounding pad to provide a ground for the card.
All, some, or none of these technical advantages may be present in various embodiments of the present invention. Other technical advantages will be apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.